Sympathy for the Devil
by SaturdayLightning
Summary: After the encounter with Lori at the CDC, Shane is angry and frustrated. When he confuses Daryl's room for his, he sees a chance to turn the evening a little more interesting.


**Pairing:** DarylxShane

**Warnings:** Dubcon, mentions of past abuse, swearing

**Author's Note:** Again, written for the TWD kinkmeme.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. (frowny face)

* * *

><p>Shane was drunk. Not just tipsy, but downright shitfaced drunk. The encounter with Lori had knocked off the track completely and so he was now stumbling down the floor with the rooms where the others slept. <em>Where Lori and Rick slept.<em>

He growled, leaning against one of the doors. In this state he didn't think about whether this was his room or not. All he knew was that he wanted to punch something to get his anger off and then sleep.

Shane pushed open the door he was leaning against and stumbled rather graceless into the dark room. To his drunken surprise the room was already taken. As light fell through the opened door he made out the sleeping figure of Daryl Dixon. The man laid sprawled out on his camp bed, the blanket only covering his hips and legs.

Shane stopped to stare at the body in front of him. He had never thought of Daryl Dixon as an attractive man, his redneck attitude just killed every sex appeal for Shane – but in this moment, his cock made an interested twitch at the sight of the sleeping and apparently naked blonde. A dumb smile made it's way up on his face. _To hell with it all, the night was fucked up anyway._

He carefully closed the door, waiting a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room before he stumbled towards the camp bed. His feet hit Daryl's boots and he was caught off balance which was no hard thing to do regarding how drunk he was.

With a snuffle he fell down on the bed - and on Daryl. The man woke with a small yelp, reflexively reaching under his pillow. Shane figured he'd reach for his knife so he just grabbed his wrists, pressing them next to his head into the mattress.

Daryl squirmed and cursed under his breath, trying to get away from his unknown attacker. Shane laughed a raspy laugh, enjoying the little fight the younger man put up. He knew that he'd beat Daryl Dixon any time, even in a heavily drunken state like this. The boy may be strong, but he was a twig compared to Shane Walsh.

When he bent down, leaving a soft "Shush" next to Daryl's ear, the other man stopped wriggling. Shane could feel a warm breath on his face. It smelled strongly like whiskey. Daryl had been one of the most drunken at the dinner earlier that night and it seemed like he was still pretty damn boozed because his breath stuttered slightly and he whispered "Merle?" with a shaky voice into the darkness of the room.

Shane paused. Merle? Did he really think his brother would be in the CDC right now? Man, the boy was so _done_. But, being the sneaky Sheriff he used to be, he sniffed his chance to have some fun with the boy. Because of his many night watches back in the camp at Atlanta he knew how Merle had treated his brother. Sometimes, the whimpers and moans had reached up to the RV's roof Shane had been sitting on.

Something in the back of his head told him that it wasn't right what he was about to do, but Shane gave a flying fuck. He felt like he could need some company and especially a good fuck and Daryl was almost offering himself, his legs automatically dropping open when Shane breathed a low "Yeah, it's Merle, baby brother".

Daryl made a small whimper, but went limp in Shane's still tight grip. The older man chuckled, running a large hand down the torso underneath him. Daryl was in good shape, not as muscular as his brother, therefor he had the prettier face. But compared to the rest of his body his hips were really slim. Said hips pushed up against his touch as Shane's hand ran down, going lower and lower until he could feel pubic hair tickle his finger tips. He hummed in anticipation.

"Alright, Daryl, I want you to stay still while I fuck you senseless. You make no sound, you won't put up a fight even if I rip you open and paint the mattress with your filthy redneck blood. Got that?"

His other hand which was still holding Daryl's wrist, gave it a warning twist. Daryl whined, but nodded his head, as far as Shane could see that in the dark.

"Yes, sir", he whispered, swallowing down the sob which tried to make it's way out of his mouth.

Shane grinned and crawled over the trembling body next to him. He pushed the blanket aside and settled between Daryl's legs which opened up even further. Both made a small moan when Shane pressed their groins together. He was already painfully hard, his throbbing member pressing against the only thin layer which separated his dick from the tight heat of Daryl's slut hole. Right now he had no patience for foreplay or preparation, so instead he just flipped the button of his pants, pulling down the zipper and took out his rock hard cock. A hiss escaped his mouth when the cool air of the room hit the hot flesh in his hand, but it didn't matter because soon enough he would be buried balls deep in Daryl Dixon. Just as he was about to look for something to slick his cock up with, he heard Daryl spit and felt a wet hand close around it. Shane couldn't keep the moan from leaving his mouth. _What a good boy Daryl was. Merle had been a lucky man._

"No preparation", he heard the blonde whisper, like he was repeating a rule or a step from a tutorial. Then Shane was carefully guided down and suddenly his cock nudged at the tight ring of muscle.

Daryl took one last stuttering breath before he pushed with his hips forward, splitting himself on the other man's member. Just as Shane had told him, he kept quiet, biting his bottom lip when a sharp pain shot up his spine. It felt fucking uncomfortable, but Shane had made it clear: one sound and he was done.

Shane over him gasped when he pushed into the smaller body. Heat and tightness embraced his aching cock and the sensation was almost too much.

"Holy shi-", Shane cursed and grabbed at Daryl's wrist. He tried to stop him from pulling him in further, but Daryl didn't know no 'stop', he only knew 'Go on, little brother, let me see what a cockslut you are'.

Shane suddenly chuckled. If he had known what a greedy whore Daryl was, he'd have done this much earlier. He was now halfway buried in Daryl, but that wasn't enough. With a low growl he began to thrust, hard and small push and pulls, making the boy whimper. There wasn't enough wetness to match Shane's rhythm and soon Daryl felt the familiar burn in his backside increase. He reached up to carefully wrap his arms around Shane's neck, trying to steady himself. The other man let him be, too occupied with slamming into the smaller body.

Shane was already panting, the mixture of alcohol, lust and frustration had poisoned his blood with enough adrenaline to sent his heart pounding loudly in his chest. A moan left his mouth when Daryl clenched down on him, increasing the tightness.

He leaned down, covering the blonde under him completely as he placed one arm next to Daryl's head. The other reached for the the slightly trembling hip, gripping so hard it'd leave bruises in the morning.

Shane who had looked to this point anywhere but at Daryl, let his gaze wander down until he caught the boy's eyes. They were dead, no lust, no pleasure, not even tears. Just lifeless blue eyes, looking up at him while he pounded into his abused body.

Shane growled. _Fucking off turner._

"Turn around", he hissed, sliding out of Daryl and sat up. Without a word or a sound, Daryl did as he was told, shakily pushing himself up and turning around to end on his hands and knees.

Shane wasted no more time, steadying himself by grasping Daryl's waist and slammed back inside. Daryl made no sound, didn't even flinch. It was an opposite extreme to his usual nature, all hot blooded and short tempered. Shane was too drunk to wonder what the boy must have gone through to end up like this. Besides, he was preoccupied with burying his cock balls deep into the other man's body.

He let his hands wander up the back in front of him. As he reached Daryl's neck, he hesitated a second, before grasping the blonde's throat, choking him. Daryl gagged, but made no attempt to free himself. Shane growled, reaching with the other arm around his stomach to yank him up and off his hands, so that he had the younger man now leaning against his front. His hand was still choking Daryl. Shane tilted his head to scrape with his teeth over the soft flesh of Daryl's neck – before biting down hard enough to startle the other man.

When he reached up with shaky hands to loosely grab at Shane's hand around his throat, Shane saw that Daryl was close to passing out and so he let go. There was no fun in fucking an unconscious person. He wanted reaction, even if it was only a pretty slight one like Daryl's.

As he angled hips up, downright slamming into the other man, he felt his thighs begin to shake. Not from the afford, but because he was close.

"Alright, Daryl, ready for the final round?", he hissed into the blonde's ear. Daryl turned his head slightly, but Shane didn't want to see those dead eyes again, so instead he covered them with one hand and pushed Daryl's head back until it laid on one of his broad shoulders. With the other he steadied himself by digging his nails into Daryl's chest. Daryl reached up, taking a loose hold of Shane's arm on his torso, but didn't go further. Shane grunted. _So close._

"Come on, boy", he panted, "give me some more action."

Daryl reacted instantly, rolling his hips in one sinfully slow motion before clenching down on him again. That's it.

Shane moaned loudly, nails digging so deep into the skin underneath they drew blood. Daryl whimpered and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out loud. Shane's cock twitched inside him before he was filled with a load of fresh warm sperm. He tried to steady his breath as Shane rode out his orgasm, lazily thrusting a few times into his abused hole, before he stilled. Daryl could feel the wetness run down his inner thigh. _Better not think about it._

Shane behind him was panting, the hands on his eyes and chest slowly dropping.

"You did good, baby brother", he heard a deep voice chuckle, "You did really good."

With that he was released. Shane pulled out of him and pushed Daryl away from him, like a used condom.

Throughout the fucking, his head had cleared a bit and now he turned around to take a look at the nightly intruder. Daryl blinked.

"Shane?", he asked with a raspy voice. Shane shot him a glare which clearly said 'Shut up or I will cut your throat'. Daryl swallowed, a thought settling down in his still boozed brain. _Well, 's not like this was new. Same shit, different dick. So who cares anyway?At least he was of use to somebody._

As Shane stood up and left the room without another word, Daryl laid down on his camp bed again, pulling up the blanket to cover his shaking body. He had to sleep, sleep was a precious good in times like these.

Shane strolled down the floor, visibly satisfied with how the evening turned out. Daryl was such an easy prey, you just had to catch him at the right times and he was no big deal. His lips turned into a small smile at that thought. _Maybe, now that Lori's back to Rick, he had found a new toy._


End file.
